


Should’ve Kept Your Mouth Shut Wesker

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Chris is an asshole, Glazed donut, Handcuffs, M/M, Poor Wesker but he had it coming, Posted for my own self-indulgence, RE1 Remake, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S.T.A.R.S. (Resident Evil), Should’ve kept quiet, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just bad writing, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Wesker could not keep his mouth shut and is found out. Chris responds with brutal intent.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Should’ve Kept Your Mouth Shut Wesker

Wesker and Chris stayed in the hall as Barry inspected the gunshots. Wesker seemed restless, and he was pacing back and forth. It was starting to irritate Chris until he finally yelled, “Wesker, I know you’re worried but cut it out.” Wesker stopped to stare at him, his frown deepening. Wesker needed to get rid of Chris. “Why don’t we look around a bit while we wait, check to see which doors are locked.” Chris was on edge. All he wanted was to get everyone and get the hell out of there. But he complied, “Alright, but let’s not go too far.” Wesker nodded, and they both walked to the far-left door on the right side of the hall. Chris took out his Glock and stood by the door.

Wesker did the same, except he was going to let Chris go first. He nodded and threw the door open, letting Chris inside. Chris jumped in and pointed his gun at every crevice. He was nervous and breathing hard as he heard the slosh of heavy wet footsteps. There was a small hallway behind the shelving on the left, and he slowly moved towards it. Standing, waiting for whatever was out there to come around the corner. Wesker was right beside him. Suddenly, a creature that was once a human lurched around the corner. Chris was too startled and shocked to do anything. He heard Wesker say a name and proceeded to shoot whatever it was until it fell, convulsing.

Chris stood in place in shock. Wesker walked to the corner and fired five more times at another thing. Chris coming out of his daze walked up to Wesker and slammed his Glock into the back of his head. Wesker fell, partially dazed. Chris grabbed Wesker’s jacket and dragged him to the railing. He lifted him up until Chris was able to hook his arms into the opening between the pegs. He then ran to the other side and put Wesker’s hands into handcuffs. He then walked back around and slapped Wesker hard. Hard enough to make his sunglasses fall off and wake up. “Chris, what the hell?” Chris punched Wesker again. “Uggh!” Chris was furious.

“It was all your fault! All of this was you!” Wesker looked at Chris with disgust. He was found out too easily. “Fuck you, Chris!” Wesker spat. Chris was still angry but retorted, “Looks like I’ll be fucking you!” Wesker’s face fell, and a look of panic replaced his disgust. Chris walked behind Wesker and unbuckled Wesker’s belt, and jerked his pants down. “Wesker, I’ve always wanted a piece of your ass.” Wesker moved away from Chris only to receive a punch in his gut. Wesker leaned forward and gasped for air. Chris, meanwhile, had gotten him out of one pant leg and was pushing his ass cheeks apart. “Chris, no, stop!” Another punch into his gut and he spat blood, trying to regain his breath.

“Here I come!” Chris shouted as he started to push his huge cock into Wesker’s tight ass. Wesker cried out. The fact that Chris was huge and that his ass wasn’t stretched or lubricated made it very painful. He cried out again as Chris pushed further. Stretching him to his limit and then some. He felt his ass rip as Chris roughly pushed in all the way. Wesker cried out louder, and he felt blood start to run down his thighs. “Chris…” He practically begged. “I’ll explain, just please stop! Ugh!” Chris said nothing but started to rock his hips forward, jerking Wesker’s body as he slammed his cock in over and over. Wesker felt more blood slide down between his legs.

He leaned forward, trying to rest his body better, but Chris pushed into him faster and faster. Wesker cried out again, but it was no use, Chris wasn’t letting up. “Ah Wesker, ugh! Fuck, I’m cuming!” Wesker felt Chris’s cock get bigger and bigger just before he exploded. Stretching Wesker’s already ripped ass, making him bleed more. Suddenly, heat shot inside Wesker’s ass as Chris came, and he cried out as Chris’s cum mingled with his open wounds making them sting. Chris pulled out of Wesker and shot his remaining cum on Wesker’s ass and thighs as Wesker collapsed as much as his body let him. He cried out as a foot was buried in his side again and again.

The sound of ribs cracking filled his ears, and he cried out in pain. “That’s what you get, you fucking bastard!” Chris left the room, leaving Wesker by himself, in pain and in the same room as two decomposing dead bodies. He knew he had to get away from this room. He pulled his arms forward until he could grasp the bar. With all his might, he pulled forward, violently breaking the bar and falling to the floor hard, grunting in pain.

Abrupt ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got nothing.


End file.
